


Touch Starved Headcannons

by erpprincess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erpprincess/pseuds/erpprincess
Summary: The RFA with a touch starved MC (you).





	Touch Starved Headcannons

_*RFA members doting on a touch-starved MC._

**Zen:**

  * He doesn't really understand what you mean when you admit you're feeling touch-starved.
  * He is constantly being touched by stage techs, makeup artists, costumers, and his co-stars when the script calls for it.
  * It starts with simple cuddling, but Zen has a problem keeping his hands to himself.
  * "That's the point, Zen. I need to be touched." 
  * He moves his hands under your clothes slowly, his eyes constantly asking permission.
  * Your slight smile and deep breathing tell him he's juuuuust fine.
  * He's very gentle, drinking in your skin with his hands.
  * He sings to you.

**Jaehee:**

  * When you explain how you feel, at first you don't think she believes you.
  * But after a moment, she realizes she can relate. 
  * You start on either end of the sofa, facing each other, giving a mutual foot massage.
  * It continues up the legs, and it's so relaxing that neither of you give a second thought when you start removing fabric obstacles from each other
  * It's the most satisfying work Jaehee has ever done.
  * You both fall asleep, still wrapped up in each other.
  * You wake up to Jaehee bringing you coffee, just how you like it.
  * The warmth feels great on your tired hands.

**Yoosung:**

  * Is so nervous.
  * First he apologizes for not being attentive enough, but you assure him it's not his fault.
  * He constantly asks for directions: "Like this? In this spot? Am I too rough?"
  * He's still not used to being intimate with you.
  * But he follows your instructions to the T.
  * Uncontrollable blushing.
  * When you start to doze off, he curls up next to you and runs his hands through your hair.
  * He's so proud of himself.

**Jumin:**

  * He doesn't look surprised when you tell him.
  * In fact, he treats it like a new project.
  * Further research required.
  * He starts with your shoulders, massaging them while your eyes fall closed.
  * He meticulously removes your clothes, laying them neatly aside. 
  * He doesn't rush; he tries various things and makes extensive mental notes on how you react to each one.
  * He is very thorough, as always. 
  * He makes a point to touch every centimeter of your skin with both his hands and his lips. 
  * He doubles up on the areas that make you sigh or moan. 
  * The cherry on top is how he lays on top of you at the end, the weight and warmth of him making you feel safe and loved.

**Seven:**

  * Challenge accepted!
  * It's not a challenge, Seven.
  * Then a game! Let's see how many different kinds of touches I can give you!
  * He starts with his hands, of course.
  * A tickle at first, then caressing, then massaging.
  * He uses his lips, too, of course.
  * He also uses different fabrics, different lotions, different toys.
  * Toys? Really, Seven?
  * Hey, why not?
  * But you kind of like the varying sensations.
  * He tries everything he can think of, but your favorite is the mix of his lips and curly hair dancing on your skin.

**V:**

  * He jumps at the opportunity to do something so personal for you.
  * He starts slow and gentle, but pauses after removing some of your clothes.
  * I have an idea... hear me out?
  * He leaves for a moment, in which you finish undressing. 
  * He returns with a handful of paint tubes in a rainbow of colors.
  * The most shy and giddy smile you've ever seen on his face.
  * You beckon him over and help him out of his clothes, too.
  * He spends hours with his hands on you, using your skin as the most intimate canvas he's ever painted.
  * The slickness of the paint does nothing to hide the desire in his motions.
  * He snaps a few photos when he's finished to add to your private collection.


End file.
